


as long as i can see the sky

by smlltlks



Series: i don't mind the rain [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Character Development, Drabble Collection, M/M, Modern Setting, Pining, Yeah definitely, just a conversation, maybe harry has a crush, not even fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smlltlks/pseuds/smlltlks
Summary: Harry and Draco discuss apartments.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: i don't mind the rain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	as long as i can see the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short conversation between the two. I originally tried to think about how someone might describe me, so if Draco seems a bit (or very) OOC, that's probably why. When I read over it I realised it kind of fits them though, and so I changed the names. This is kind of how I imagine Draco to be after the war. I haven't decided yet if this is set post-war or if its part of a modern AU, but since most works on this series will just be short scenes of every-day life, I don't think it matters too much. Either way this is a Draco that is trying to work on himself, and has already changed a bit.

“As long as it’s somewhere, where I can see the sky, I think I wouldn’t care too much.”

Harry thought about what his friend had said, and frowned promptly. “You always say that, but you do have preferences. You say you don’t care because you don’t know what you want, but you do know what you _don’t_ want, right?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Bit nit-picky today, are we?”

“Not at all. I just… I really would like to know what your ideal living situation would be. I told you my cringy dream so you could at least say a little more than that.”

“Fine.” Draco said, sinking into silence for a moment once the word had left his lips. “I do mean it, though. I want to see the sky. I don’t mind if its thanks to a balcony or because I can access the roof, or even just because there’s a slanted window in my bedroom. That doesn’t matter. But I want to be able to see the sky. Watch storms, hear the rain. That kind of thing.”

After a moment, Harry smiled. “That sounds like you, yeah,” he agreed. “So you’d prefer an apartment then, rather than a house?”

“I suppose? Something higher up would be nice, yeah. A little box in the sky. We both know I don’t need to be close to the earth to feel grounded and safe.”

“No, you just need books, tea, a stable internet connection, and a pool within a 5 mile radius.” Harry snorted, falling backwards in his chair and focusing his eyes on the ceiling. The world looked so different upside down. But would he want to see the sky? He felt like it might be nice, yes, but it wouldn’t be his priority. Besides, a box in the sky just sounded lonely and detached. Then again…

Draco seemed like a rather lonesome person in general. He was rarely found talking to anyone other than Harry or his friends, and even then he only did so when prompted. Sometimes it looked like he was just watching them, observing them, gathering data and seeing where it fit; trying to build an opinion on whether or not they deserved his attention. That was probably a cruel way to put it. It made him sound like some villain trying to exploit a hero’s weakness. That wasn’t Draco. He just liked being in control. Observing people and gathering information was his method of self-protection.

Sometimes, Draco opened up to him. He felt honoured whenever Draco gushed over a book or game or movie or concept, even if he barely understood it. Just because he knew the other wouldn’t do that with just anyone. When Draco became loud and passionate about a topic, it was like you hit the jackpot, you see. Like someone involving you into a secret plan. Often Harry wished he was the only one that could ever see this side of the blond, but he also knew that was a selfish request, and that he should feel proud of him for gradually opening up to other people too. People that shared his interests and his way of thinking. That wasn’t Harry. They weren’t very similar at all, he thought sometimes.

“Are you dead?” A voice interrupted his thoughts and he shot back up in his seat a bit too fast. His vision faded for a moment. Low iron.

Draco was, quite literally, prodding him with a pen.

“Ah, no. Not yet. I think.” Harry managed, earning him a wickedly wise grin from his friend. Colour rose to his face, so he looked elsewhere. “You barely answered my question though. Still.”

“I’d put some plants in my apartment to make it look less empty.” Draco continued, gaze darting to the window on his right – away from Harry. Was he reading his thoughts? “But then they’d probably die within a minute, haha!”

Harry laughed too. They would.  
“You could get fake plants,” he suggested then.

A shrug. “Or I could fill the place with shelves instead, to—”

“To gather dust? Hell no. No shelves in every corner; I wouldn’t let you.”

“Don’t interrupt me.” Draco noted, pouting. Harry couldn’t take it quite seriously.

“Right. Sorry. You were saying?”

“I forgot.” The other noted, looking increasingly annoyed. Then he calmed his expression – a process you could physically follow with your eyes. He was trying so hard, lately, to seem more approachable and nice. “You’re right though, I suppose. I’d either forget to keep them clean and gather unnecessary dust, or overdo it trying to keep the dust away and end up breaking something, or… I think I’ll stop there.”

Possibilities. He liked his possibilities. Within a split second Draco’s mind seemed to dart through thirty different alternative ways in which a situation could play out, and in the end he would still wind up winging it because no plan could ever prepare one for reality. His words, not Harry’s. Expect the worst but hope for the best. His words, again. If Harry didn’t know the young man well enough to have witnessed him forget what he was saying after being interrupted multiple times, or losing simple items, or struggling to keep his “coordinated mess” away from his desk for just one day, he’d think the blond was a genius. Draco’d probably punch him if he said that though. Not physically. But. With words. A word-punch. Draco’s entire personality summed up in one concept: a word-punch. Don’t mess with him.

“Just try not to get too lonely in your _box in the sky_ ,” Harry said then. The words blurted out before he had even had a chance to rephrase them.

Draco seemed both amused and confused. “I wouldn’t be,” he said, “as long as I can see the sky."

**Author's Note:**

> The phrase "box in the sky" is stolen from eleventy7's "running on air", but I have altered it's meaning slightly. My version of Draco likes the idea.


End file.
